


Lights

by talitha78



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video, nerd king of manhattan, shameless wallow, violent amoral unicorn of justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Please...I just wanna go home.</i> --John Reese, "Prisoner's Dilemma" (Season 2, episode 12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

 

 **Title:** Lights  
 **Song Artist:** Ellie Goulding  
 **Fandom:** _Person of Interest_  
 **Character/Relationship:** John Reese/Harold Finch  
 **Length:** 3:40  
 **Warnings:** Some violence.  
 **Spoilers:** Assume spoilers for all episodes aired to date (Episodes 1.01-2.18)  
 **Vid Summary:** _Please...I just wanna go home._ \--John Reese, "Prisoner's Dilemma" (Season 2, episode 12)

Downloadable versions available: ["Lights" on Livejournal](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/283593.html) and [ "Lights" on Dreamwidth](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/251074.html).

 **Also on Tumblr:** ["Lights" on Tumblr](http://talitha78.tumblr.com/post/46815899056/person-of-interest-vid-the-epic-love-story-of)  



End file.
